White Empress
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Join Aya Nijima as she goes through life as the first ever female host of Albion the Vanishing Dragon. Follow her life and how she must adapt to being a devil and live her secret life alongside her new friends and not tell her old ones what happened to her. Second Female OC Fic. Reverse Harem for OC with different characters from different video games.
1. Chapter 1 Aya

"Come on Nijima-san, go out with me and I'll show you that I'm more of a man then all the other guys here." A random male asked our heroine as she let out silent sigh and felt annoyed of his statement.

"Look I've told other guys this as well but I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. I want to concentrate on my academics at the moment." And with that she left the male by the school entrance and went off to class. And who is our heroine you might ask, well none other than Aya Nijima.

"Looks like Yamato-senpai lost to the 'Nijima challenge'. So how bad did you turn him down Aya-chan?" a friendly voice said as Aya turned to see her friend Hina there with a grin on her face.

"I just told him I wasn't interested in a relationship now, I didn't say anything other than that Hina-chan." Aya told Hina as she sighed at her friend's antics.

Looking at Hina you could see she had dark green hair and wore the standard uniform of Kouh Academy along with Aya but Aya's hair was blonde, most likely from dye.

"Still though how are you goanna build your reverse harem when you turn down every guy here." Hina said as she put her hands on Aya's shoulders causing Aya to give her a blank stare.

"First off, that only happens in anime/manga and video games. Second, while I'm a nerd I know when to separate reality and fantasy. Third and finally, all of the guys here don't even have a six pack or are no where near my ideals for males, and they're all perverts that are treating me like princess Kaguya." Aya said as there was a slight blush on her face.

"Geez you sure do love that type of guy, but what about Yuuto-kun? Would you go out with him?" Hina asked as Aya started to think about her answer.

"Probably, he's really the only exception to the rules as he's like a knight in shining armor, I wonder if he's related to Gawain from Arthurian legend?" Aya said as she started thinking as Hina laughed a little.

"He's probably not but it's nice to dream." Aya nodded at her friend's words and was going to say something but the teacher walked in.

"Looks like we'll have to continue later Hina-chan." Hina nodded and went to her desk and Aya pulled out her history notes and started to get ready for class.

….

"Really I didn't know that he went that far try and get you to out with him!" Hina said as Aya nodded having told her about one of the times she was stalked by a guy from their school, moral of the story boys at this school are displeasing.

"Yeah I told Kaicho and she took care of it, luckily she didn't yell at me for my hair." Aya said as Hina nodded her head.

"Yeah, but anyway, Akihiko or Junpei from Persona3?" Hina asked as Aya and she did this at lunch, they would give two character names from any manga or video game they knew of and see which one is the other's favorite.

"Akihiko, he's kinda a dork but he's adorable at the same time and I like how gentle he is with the heroine." Aya said as Hina sighed a little.

"You always choose the normal option, but then again, I would choose him too." Hina said as she laughed a little.

"You're a bigger nerd then I am, so what's going on with you Tamaki?" Aya asked her friend as she did have a boyfriend though went to a different school.

"Nothing negative, we went on a date and it was nice." Hina said as she ate her lunch.

"That's good, to be honest I was skeptical at first when you told me you had a boyfriend, but I'm glad you're happy." Aya said as Hina rolled her eyes.

…..

"So supposedly we're going to get a new student tomorrow, I wonder what gender they're going to be?" Hina said as she put one of her fingers on her chin in thought.

"Who knows but if they're male I hope they aren't like the other boys here." Aya said as she laughed a little putting her things away for the day.

"Yeah and maybe he'll be your first boyfriend. Wait….what are you're types again?" Hina asked as Aya sighed a little.

"I have three types, knight in shining armor, alpha male and bad boy." Aya told her friend as they left the classroom.

"Ah, that's right, that's pretty solid for a nerd like you huh." Hina said as she laughed a little as Aya sighed again at her friend.

"Anyway gotta run Tamaki and I have a date tonight and I have to go get changed for it, Later." Hina told Aya as she dashed out of the school leaving Aya to huff.

"So boy crazy, well that's why I lover her." And with that Aya exited the school and started her was home.

…..

"Hey aren't you a pretty little thing. Why don't you hang out with me?" A male said as he blocked Aya's path and looked her over.

"Yeah you are a pretty little thing." The male continued before Aya rolled her eyes.

"Can you please move I need to get through." Aya asked as she tried to get past him but the male, who she now realized that he reeked of booze, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now you don't really gotta do yeah, why don't you come hang out at my place," The male said as he tried to drag her with him somewhere.

"No I have to go please let me go!" Aya said as she tried to pull herself form his grasp. And she successfully did and the guy fell down so she took her chance and ran.

And as she ran she did see who was around the corner and ran into someone.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you….Kiba-san!" Aya was surprised that the person she bumped into was Yuuto as she never really saw him outside of school.

"Oh you're Nijima-san, right it's nice to meet you and here let me help you up." Yuuto said as he offered her his hand and helped her up.

"Nice to meet you too Kiba-san, I never would have thought I would ever run into you, but as much as I would love to stay and chat I need to go!" Aya said as she was about to leave but a voice behind her stopped her.

"There you are you've got a lot of nerve trying to get away from me! Not get back over here and come with me!" the male said as he tried to reach out and grab her but was stopped by Yuuto grabbing the male's hand before he could touch Aya.

"I see so this is the reason as to why you needed to leave so quickly Nijima-san." Yuuto said as he held the male forearm.

"Hey! Who the hell are you pretty boy bastard!" The male said glaring at Yuuto as Yuuto had a calm smile on his face.

"Just a bystander who doesn't want to see a classmate hurt by someone like you so I suggest you stop trying to peruse her." Yuuto kindly said as he used a bit of force on the man's wrist before letting go.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you!" and the man swung at Yuuto but he blocked it.

"Now I would recommend leaving before I have to fight back." Yuuto said squeezing the man's hand and causing him to shriek a little and nod at Yuuto's words.

"Good now please leave her alone." And with that the man ran off with his tail between his legs.

"My you really are a knight Kiba-san, if any girls from school saw you they'd probably faint." Aya said as she laughed a little as that was true.

"Probably, but I thank you for the complement Nijima-san, but may I escort you home as it would be proper for a knight to escort the fair maiden." Yuuto said laughing a little as well. And the two went off.

….

"So let me get this straight, you don't enjoy the attention you get from the girls at school." Aya said as she and Yuuto were walking and talking to each other.

"Yeah, most guys would like it while I am glad that they're being nice and I do let most of the 'normal' stuff go the more 'devoted' girls do freak me out some." Yuuto said as he shuttered slightly remembering those incidents, let's just say he was glad that Koneko was there to buy him time to run and hide.

"Aw, looks like our walk is coming end Kiba-kun, my house is right over there." Aya said as she pointed to her house that was nearby.

"I see, well I'll see you at school Nijima-san and don't worry about calling me by my last name we're friends, so you can call me by my first name." Yuuto said as Aya blushed a little.

"Well it's only fair that you call me by name too K...Yuuto-Kun." Aya said as Yuuto nodded his head and the two parted.

"I'm home, Okaa-san you here!" Aya said as she entered the house and was treated by silence.

"Hmm, what is this?" Aya said as she noticed a piece of paper with writing on it that said 'Sorry but my trip got pushed up to today and I had to go sorry but I'll be back in three weeks.' And the letter was from Aya's mother.

"So I'm alone for three weeks…better then last time I suppose." Aya said as she put her stuff down and took her shoes off.

"I wonder what I should make for dinner." Aya so began a normal night for herself when her parents are away.

…

Today was Sunday so Aya was currently sleeping in or would be if she wasn't woken up by Hina who forced her outside, early in the morning might I add.

"Why did you pull me out here again Hina? I could be sleeping yet you come over, pull me out of my comfy bed and force me outside." Aya said as she played with her skirt a little.

"I pulled you out cause I know you would sleep through the entire day and waste it." Hina said as she and Aya sat on a bench with Aya noticing a few people, mainly males, staring at the.

"You know that I dislike going out, I like the indoors better as they're don't let you gawked and eye stripped by complete strangers." Aya said as she could tell that 99% of all teenage boys that passed them eye stripped either her or Hina.

"So I'll take my leave before I yell at someone, I thank you for pulling me out of my house though even if it as only for a little bit." Aya said as she waved goodbye to Hina who returned the gesture.

"Oh Gods of love of all religions please grant my wish and give my best friend a lover that's of lineage of a hero." Hina said under her breath and laughed a little.

"Like the gods would listen to a horrid shrine maiden as I." Hina also added as she pulled out a love charm from her family's shrine wishing she had slipped it on her friend.

After walking to a place with less people and that was less busy Aya walked around to find somewhere to sit but that would be easier if you didn't get crashed into.

"AH! Sorry I didn't see you there!" Who ever crashed into Aya she could tell was male and from the wetness on her cheek she guessed he had a dog.

"Here let me help you up." Aya opened up her eyes to meet a very handsome male with blonde hair and forest green eyes wearing a spring jacket with a tank-top on and shorts with tennis shoes on and a knot necklace that never seemed to end if she looked at it right and next to him was a dog.

"Sorry about running into you, I was chasing this pup because he got away from me." The male said as he rubbed his head and the dog whimpered a little to say sorry.

"That's okay there isn't any major damage so it's fine." Aya said as she offered the male a smile and he stopped looking guilty.

"That's good, anyway name's Setanta, my family and I moved here from a European country. And this pup is Cu." Setanta said and Cu barked as a sign of hi and Aya laughed a little.

"Nice to meet you Naois-san, I'm Nijima Aya I hope we can get along." Aya said as Setanta laughed a little and smiled.

"Geez Ma said that Japanese people are polite to people they first meet." Setanta said as Aya blushed a little.

"So can I call ya Aya since you're calling me by first name?" Setanta asked as Aya's blush increased before she started to yell at him a little.

"I'm only calling you by your first name because you haven't given out your last name!" Aya said as Setanta laughed once again and answered.

"Well you'll hear it tomorrow since we'll be in the same class." Setanta said as he poked Aya's nose.

"So you're the transfer student and how do you know that I'm in your class?" Aya asked as she looked up at Setanta and now realized that she was at least a head shorter then him.

"A teacher showed me where my homeroom was and I saw you enter it. Plus the teacher said that on my fist official day they were going to have a 'Nijima Aya' show me around campus, plus a few of the girls kept looking at me and some had some weird looks in their eyes." Setanta said as he shivered a little.

"I would expect that as some of the girls in the school are boy crazy and don't really know restraints. But you would be the second one to suffer from them, seeing as Yuuto was the only handsome one at school before you showed up." Aya said as she mumbled the last part seeing how Setanta is an attractive male.

"I guess I remember hearing how the school was girls only from my mom at one point so I guess guys are still new to them. But I'm glad you aren't like them it's nice to meet someone that give me an annoyed look or a lustful one." Setanta sighed as Aya was curious to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, from what I see you're a nice person and I can understand the lustful one from the girls but what about the annoyed one?" Aya asked as Setanta answered.

"The principle and teacher both had this look that said 'look a foreigner, he probably doesn't know Japanese at all' well they were like that when they first saw me but that changed when we talked. Their faces were priceless though it was a good laugh." Setanta said as he pointed over to a tree.

"Let's go sit over there the sun's only going to get hotter." Aya nodded and followed him over to the tree he pointed out with Cu following along as well.

….

As the two continued to talk Aya had fallen asleep attempting to catch up on her missed sleep leaving Setanta and Cu to play around, mainly fetch.

"Cu! Come back here ya lug!" Setanta said as his god came to his side.

"Let's rest because I can tell you're tired from playing so much." Setanta said as he shrugged of his jacket and sat down next to Aya as she still slept peacefully.

"So Cu what do you think of Aya?" Setanta asked as Cu barked and licked his face causing Setanta to chuckle.

"Yeah she is really cool and a beauty too." Setanta said as he pat his dog on its head.

Meanwhile as they were talking Aya was starting to wakeup and looked to see Setanta and started to blush, let's just say that an attractive male, the hot sun and Setanta being in a highly active physical form with well developed arms and chest didn't help Aya's teenage hormones.

"Hey nice to see ya back from dreamland, huh, you're a bit red did the sun get to you. You're a little hot too I guess you did get." Setanta said as he put a hand on her head and this caused Aya's blush to increase a bit.

"I'm fine; I could use more sun any way Setanta." Aya said as she moved his hand off her head and Setanta started to go pink a little.

"I just noticed that you're not really Japanese for a Japanese person." Setanta said as Aya knew what he was talking about.

"You're right my mother is American while my Father is Japanese, I inherited my looks from my mother, and people think we're sisters when we go out." Aya said as she giggled a little.

"Now don't let my looks make you fall Setanta, after all I don't plan on getting a boyfriend just yet. I have a streak of forty-nine broken hearted boys and you could be fifty" Aya said teasing him causing the male to chuckle.

"Then I'll be the one to win your heart Nijima Aya this Irishman will win your heart." Setanta said as Aya laughed a little.

….

As the two parted ways a certain red head happened to be near by and was a little sad at seeing the two leave.

"Aw and here I thought that the boy would ask her out, then again it can't go like 'The saint and her king' Jeanne and Serge are so cute together." The red head said as she went back to reading that manga.

…..

 **I welcome you too White Empress which is my new DxD fic and my second female OC. There will be a harem the size is uncertain at the moment but might be 6-10. Also I don't know who will be in it but I know that Yuuto, Vali and Setanta will be in it.**

 **For the others I might take characters from the Fate series, Fire Emblem, and the Tales series(Side Note: You guys can request characters from the three series if you know any but no characters that are in actual relationships can be used but I will use some exceptions like Shiro/Archer and others)**

 **Now on to Setanta, he's Cu Chulainn's descendent and can use the Gae Bulg. Now on to my mini rant WHY SNT CELTIC MYTHOLOGY USED MORE IN POP CULTUR IT'S COOL AS ALL HELL. The Gae Bulg is metal with it basically turning everyone it hits into a thorn bush with skin also it never misses...there is something about that pleases me for some reason… must be my nerd half. Also don't get attached to Cu as he won't show up much.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and fallow, favorite and review if you see anything that I messed up on and think I need to improve on.**

 **I hope you enjoy the rest of your day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Houki Minami: I see I will work the pronouns and grammar as they are important to stories and thank you for the kind words on Aya also I'll try my hardest for the fight scenes as they are my weak point(at least from what I think)**

 **Wow I wasn't expecting Lancer; sadly I know pretty much nothing on him bar his true name and minor lore details. But for Saber I adore and love her, and this made me start thinking of an added side harem for the girl members. Plus I kinda want at least want different class options since Setanta takes lancer and the other five are left open, four if I use Saber. Also another problem is Lancer, if I add him, he would show up later then Saber as she has the option to show up Irina and Xenovia. But I found an answer for her as you'll see below.**

 **War historian: I don't exactly know if I'll add Issei or not. I'd have to basically have to make him ooc for Aya. Plus I'd have to give him a new [Sacred Gear], but I'll think on it.**

….

"Okay class we have a new transfer student, you can come in now." Aya's teacher said as Setanta came into the classroom causing the girls in the room to sigh dreamily and the few boys to mumble in anger.

"Hello everyone I'm Setanta Baron my family moved from Ireland to here. Don't feel required to call me by my last name I'm fine with you guys calling me Setanta." Setanta said as he waved to Aya and she returned the gesture with Hina gawking that her friend knew such an attractive male.

"Any way Baron-san please sit next to Nijima-chan, Nijima-chan please raise your hand for Baron-san please." The teacher asked as Aya raised her hand and Setanta went to the back of the class.

"Told ya I'm in your class. Hope you don't mind the new kid sitting next to you." Setanta said as Aya giggled a little.

"I never said or thought you were lying to me Setanta. And to answer the second thing I'm okay with it." Aya said as she pulled out a book and opened it putting it between their desks.

"I don't think you have the books yet so we can share mine for the class, do you have the books for your classes Setanta?" Aya asked as Setanta shook his head.

"No I've got to go pick them up between classes, but thanks for sharing plus call me Se it's probably easier for you to say that then my full name." Setanta said as he looked at the book and Aya nodded.

"Okay Se, that is actually easier to say, but it's not proper for me to say that as we aren't close friends yet. But I shall indulge you." Aya said and Setanta let out a quite chuckle.

"Whatever my gra*. Seriously though just call me Se or any other nickname you can think, as long as it's my name I won't complain." Setanta said quieter as class was about to start.

"Okay then Se." Aya said quieter as well.

…..

"Okay you two explain how you know each other now!" Hina said as she had pulled the two so fast out of the classroom and onto the roof of the school that Aya's felt that her spirit leave and re-enter her body.

"Well um…"

"Hina Hijiri!"

"Hina, we meet yesterday when I bumped into Aya and we started to hang out." Setanta said as Hina eyed Setanta up and down then gave Aya a thumb up.

"Good picking Aya this guy is totally an eleven out of ten." Hina said as Aya started blushing and Setanta went a bit pink too, mainly from the rating he received.

"Hina please don't be like that you'll make Se think you're a whack job!" Aya said as Hina just winked and had a teasing smile on.

"Oh ho, you call him Se and he's a foreigner, plus with you're looks if you guys ever had kids they'd be absolutely adorable." Hina said gushing making Aya start producing steam from her head and Setanta turning redder by the second. But none of them seemed to notice a person watching them but a quick glance in that direction from Setanta made them flee.

…..

"So you're positive he noticed you." Rias said as Yuuto reported what he learned from Setanta in a short from watching the three on the roof.

"Yes I'm positive, but I think he noticed when I first got there too, he seemed more intent on seeing if I was a threat I think." Yuuto said as Rias put her hand on her chin in thought with Akeno close by doing the same.

"I remember seeing him on the weekend, for now let's leave him to himself but if he does anything suspicious one of you two will need to watch him Koneko can't as he has a dog and she'll cause more problem than answers." Rias said as Yuuto and Akeno nodded their heads.

"Head back to class Yuuto; I need to get back to my plan on how to recruit Nijima-chan." Rias said as she and Akeno walked off with Yuuto going back to his class.

….

"So Seta-kun what's Ireland like?" Hina asked as she, Aya and Setanta were having lunch with Hina being completely oblivious to Setanta's lunchbox size, being about three times as large as hers and Aya.

"It's a nice place; the country is a lot of rolling hills that look real beautiful during dawn and the evening, but it can't compare to Aya." Setanta said as Aya laughed.

"I've heard that one before but I've never been called being more beautiful that a country's landscape, just flowers." Aya said in between her laughs.

"Oh so Seta is the new guy in the 'Nijima Challenge'!" Hina said excited.

"The Nijima Challenge'?" Setanta asked clearly confused as Hina decided to explain as Aya was still laughing a little.

"The 'Nijima Challenge' is what I and the rest of the school, the whole thing was started by me, call it. It's basically a guy asks Aya out he gets rejected, rinse and repeat after so long and BOOM the 'Nijima Challenge', I named it after the 'Amagi Challenge' where it's pretty much the same thing boys get attracted to Aya's natural outer beauty and never care for Aya true-self, wow, that's really dramatic." Hina said as she looked at Aya who finally calmed down engouh to actually talk.

"It's kinda annoying having some many guys ask me out just for my looks rather then who I am, I honestly feel like princess Kaguya sometimes." Aya said as Hina nodded.

"Well I'm in this for the long run and I'll be the one to win it." Setanta said as he put his fist on his chest as Aya giggled a little and Hina grinned.

"Well I Personally want to see you win Seta but I have no say so in the madder, but I'll over a pray at my family's shrine for you." Hina said as Setanta nodded his head as Aya shook her head.

…..

"I can't believe that we get to have gym with the boys!" A female said upset with the current predicament.

"Yeah all they're going to do is stare at us like normal, but it's even worse because it's swimming now." Another girl said as she was upset as well.

"Yeah but I heard that the new transfer student is in this class and Yuuto-sama too!" A third girl said very happy and let out a dreamy sigh and the other girls in the room, bar Aya and a lovely Italian female named Natalie, had nosebleeds.

"Honestly they have little to no shame when it comes to their lusts do you not agree Aya." Natalie asked as she moved her blonde hair into a bun after she had put on the school swimsuit and Aya already had changed already and kept her hair down.

"I guess but girl will be girls as boys will be boys." Though Aya couldn't help but remember Setanta's form and that brought a small blush to her face.

"You are true, but they should wish for Venus's favor when it comes to love for she shall give all a fair shot." Natalie said as she walked next to Aya.

"I'm surprised that you aren't freaking Natalie-san, you seem like the type to be boy crazy." Aya said as Natalie laughed.

"I enjoy men as much as I enjoy women, but I have not found my ideal yet." Natalie said as she and Aya got out to the pool area.

"It seems we are the first ones out, shall we sit and chat, Aya?" Natalie asked as Aya nodded before the two's attention was turned to the boy's side of the changing rooms.

"Aya-san Natalie-san hello." Yuuto said as he came up to them after exiting the changing room.

"Greeting Kiba I'm glad you're the first one out."

"Hello Yuuto-san." The two females greeted as Yuuto stopped in front of them.

"I'm glad I get to be in the same class as you two, you're a few of the females that don't freak when I'm around." Yuuto said glad that he had some normal people to talk to.

"Indeed I think only three exist in our grade and that is Aya, Kohaku and I." Natalie said as Kohaku came out of the changing room.

"Hey guys what you talking about…Ah!" Kohaku started before slipping, and thankfully, got caught by Natalie.

"Are you okay Kohaku, you seem fine I am glad you aren't hurt." Natalie said she put Kohaku down and the brown haired girl started to blush a storm.

"Thank you for saving me Natalie-san I didn't think about where I was stepping." Kohaku said as she bowed but Natalie shook her head.

"Don't worry I would save you anytime anywhere." Natalie said causing Kohaku to start releasing steam from her head, at least that's what it seemed to the people outside the Natalie and Kohaku bubble.

"Glad she didn't hurt huh." A voice said causing Aya and Yuuto to jump and Aya seemed to jump higher then Yuuto causing someone to catch her in their arms and she saw that it was Setanta.

"Se you big jerk you scared me put me down!"Aya said before she felt something hard and warm and realized that one; she was in Setanta's arms. Two he had a developed chest and reconfirmed his arms for her. And finally he was only in the school trunks; let's just say that Aya started to mentally curse herself while a bunch of other girls started to stare at her with a massive amount of envy and jealousy.

"Just put me down Se." Aya asked as Setanta hesitated a little just to see her pink face for a little longer, but did put her down before he started to blush at how Aya's swimsuit seemed to cling to her and realized that her normal uniform hide some features that were larger than he remembered and he silently started to thank her mother for the American genes she inherited from her. Aya though realized this very quickly and she covered that area making it harder to see but more pleasing as Setanta was still taller then her.

After finding out that the gym teacher had to leave early the whole class had a free day which everyone took advantage of. Most of the girls sat out in the sun while Aya, Natalie and Kohaku swam a little although in the shallow area and talked.

"So what's the deal with you and Setanta Aya?" Natalie asked as she looked at the female before Kohaku added.

"Yeah are you two dating if so you guys are so cute together!" Kohaku said as Aya started to blush a little.

"No we aren't dating, we only met yesterday." Aya said as Natalie huffed.

"From how I see it Venus has blessed you with him and he was blessed by Venus with you as well." Natalie said and looked at Setanta across the pool.

"So you're telling me that a roman goddess has given me a boyfriend that won't cheat on me, and won't take advantage of my feelings." Aya said as Natalie nodded her head.

"Indeed, Venus is the goddess I put full faith in and I sent a pray to her so that you could find true love." Natalie said as both Aya and Kohaku started to blush, Kohaku more due to Natalie's words.

Meanwhile across the pool Yuuto and Setanta were talking.

"So Setanta-san…"

"You can call Seta you know Yuuto."

"Okay then Seta-san, what are you exactly to Aya-san?" Yuuto asked as Setanta thought about it.

"I guess I'm a guy in love. I could tell that something about Aya was special and I guess it drew me in, but I'm glad I got to talk to her." Setanta said as Yuuto nodded his head.

"So what makes you love her, are you sure that it's not lust that's driving you." Yuuto asked as Setanta shook his head.

"No it's not, believe it or not but Aya and I were the same before I came to Japan." Setanta said as Yuuto was surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah the first thing any girl said to me if we were strangers was 'Want to go out'. I think you know what I'm talking about Yuuto." Setanta said as Yuuto nodded.

"Yes more of the calm girls took that approach while the more extreme ones did more drastic things." Yuuto said and they both shivered a little and to prove his point a few of the girls were looking at both on them like a piece of meat.

"So imagine how I felt when the fist thing that came out of Aya's mouth wasn't a lame pickup lone but rather a normal sentence, I was over the moon and sun." Setanta said as he had a big smile that seemed to improve his boyish charm.

…..

"Yuuto what's the new report about Setanta Baron?" Rias asked as she caught Yuuto in the halls.

"Well I know I feel like a lesser man, Seta-san is pretty much, what I think is sixty percent muscle and forty percent everything else." Yuuto said remembering the time at the pool.

"Truly well I'll have to keep Akeno away from him, but what's his status." Rias asked as she started to make a plan on Akeno.

"He's currently a neutral person his only real alliance, at least from what I can see, is to Aya Nijima as he's currently the one of the participants of the 'Nijima Challenge'." Yuuto said as Rias started thinking.

"I see then we should probably hold off on recruiting Nijima-chan, thank you for the information Yuuto. I'll see you at the clubroom." Rias said as she left with Yuuto bowing and leaving as well.

…

It's been a few days since Setanta made his appearance at school. Aya and Setanta have been getting closer as well; so much to the point where Aya thinks that her heart will explode by being near Setanta and the same for him as well. It truly seemed that a god had blessed the two's meeting, with Hina and Natalie arguing on who blessed their meeting.

"Seta-kun Aya wanted us to give this to you." Kohaku said as she handed Setanta a note and Natalie nodded.

"When we informed her we all had home economics together she asked us to gives you this note." Natalie said as Kohaku nodded her head.

"Yeah plus since it's the end of the day you…"

"Kohaku shouldn't we start baking, after all, today we are making cookies and if you truly wish to repay me for helping you study then please make these cookies with me, I'm not that great of a chef or baker." Natalie said clearly trying to change the subject off of the note which Setanta looked at and all it had on it was 'meet me on the roof after school –Aya'. Setanta would be lying if he said he wasn't exited.

…

After school let out Setanta rushed to the roof to actually find Aya there sitting down on a bench.

"So you, uh, wanted to talk to me." Setanta said as he played with the bag of cookies that Kohaku forced him to have from last period.

"Yeah I wanted to talk; I also wanted to tell you something." Aya said as she started to blush.

"So I wanted to tell you that, I wasn't expecting you to appear in my life at first. I had thought that you were just going to be someone that I actually fell for. These last few days really made me realize that I really do like you, I think it started when you treated me like a normal person rather then an object of desire. So, I, I guess you win, you've won the 'Nijima Challenge'." Aya said as she was picked up and let out a small shriek and she realized that Setanta picked her up.

"Thank Gods; I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't like me! But Aya I swear I will stay no you no matter what. I also need to tell you something about me, something that might out you in danger." Setanta said as he put Aya down and she looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Se?" Aya said as Setanta looked at her.

"My history as a descendent of Cu Chulainn. My family is as you know is from Ireland and we are directly related from the Irish child of light, once every few hundred years one a male or female of my family inherits the ability to use the Gae Bulg, the spear of mortal pain. The only problem is that those he can wield the spear lose all that is important to them, and you're the most important thing too me." Setanta said as Aya poked his nose.

"I don't care; it's going to take a lot more then you being a descendent of an Irish hero to scare me. Plus I fell in love with you and you did with me as well, so if anything, we dug our graves together." Aya said as Setanta started to laugh and picked her up again and twirled her.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday I'm taking you on a date lassie." Setanta said as he put Aya down and kissed her leaving the female red as a cherry.

"Expect more of that in the future. Especially in private" Setanta said as he and Aya sat down on the bench and started to cuddle.

…

On Sunday let's just say that Aya was a nervous wreck with trying to find the right outfit for her first date.

"I think this is good. Haven't worn a dress in a while, but I don't think Se would like to see a dress." Aya said as she looked herself over and her outfit which had a white skirt with gold trimmings and a white floral blouse with her hair having a few white hair lips in and she wore some flats as well. And off she went to go meet with her boyfriend.

The date went very well as Aya and Setanta had a great time and the two did a lot together during the date like going around window shopping having lunch at a café and some minor shopping, Aya had bought Setanta a new necklace that had a fake crystal on it and Setanta bought Aya a ring, which caused the girl to become a new shade of red making Setanta chuckle and tell her that he wasn't proposing just yet.

"I had a really fun time Se, thanks." Aya said as she brought her hands to her chest and Setanta saw the ring he bought her it was just a simple silver one.

"Yeah and thanks for the new necklace I won't take it off." Setanta said as the two sat by the fountain and Aya noticed something in his pocket.

"What's that Se?" Aya asked as Setanta looked to see where she was pointing.

"Some weird wish granting pamphlet that someone gave me. It's all fake anyway so there's noting to worry about my wish was granted when we started dating." Setanta said as he took Aya's hand in his.

"I'm goanna go get some drinks, want anything specific?" Setanta asked as Aya shook her head and Setanta nodded before going to get drinks.

"Ah!" A female voice said as she fell down and Aya saw and went to help her up.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked as she helped the female up.

"Yeah, and here as thanks." The female said before Aya felt something pierce and some blood got on the other female.

"Well that was easy." The female said before she changed appearance and looked behind her as she heard something and she saw that it was Setanta having dropped the drinks he had got.

"FRAOCHUN TU" Setanta screamed as his eyes turned red and the female started to feel fear.

"Wish I could stay but I got to leave." She said before chains wrapped around her and stopped her from flying away.

"You aren't leaving fallen bitch, you killed my best friend!" Someone screamed and it turned out to be Hina who Setanta didn't seem to notice and he was mumbling something.

"I knew it, I freaking knew this would happen to her. But I'll make you feel the same pain that you caused me a million times over." Setanta said as his glare intensified.

"Spear of monster bones, colored red by the blood of innocents, as the one who wields you I ask you to show yourself to me, so I may make my foes and wrong doers grovel at my feet, fight with me, Gae Bulg!" And a spear colored red like blood appeared in front of Setanta and he grabbed it and posed with it.

"I'll strike your heart! Kill her Gae Bulg!" Setanta stated as he kick up the lance and jumped and kicked it back right into the heart of the fallen angel. And the barbs of the spear exploded out of her with horrid looking pikes protruding from all over her body.

The chains of light had disappeared leaving the dead body to fall to the ground with Setanta pulling the spear out and stabbed it into the ground and it started to rain slightly.

"Heh, I was right everything I love that's not family dies." Setanta said as he picked up Aya's still body as Hina came up to him.

"Maybe we can save her Seta." Hina said as she started a spell but Setanta stopped her.

"It's too late; who knew you knew magic huh?" Setanta said dryly as Hina had a guilty look.

"I had to keep it a secret from the others, family orders." Hina said as she started to cry.

"I see I wish Aya was here to say something. But she's…" Setanta said but was interrupted.

"She doesn't have to be dead you know." A voice said as the two turned to see Rias Gremory looking at the Gae Bulg with an umbrella in her hands and open.

"Rias Gremory, I knew it was a coincidence" Hina said as she looked at Rias as the red head had a kind smile on.

"I'm sorry for lying but that's not important at the moment. I can give Aya Nijima her life back." Rias said as Hina and Setanta faces went to shock.

"Truly then please bring her back!" Setanta said as Rias had a sad smile on.

"I only can if I revive her as one of my servants." Rias said as Hina's face went into a glare.

"So you want her as a slave then." Rias shook her head.

"No I wanted to properly ask her to join and I had no idea she was targeted by Fallen Angels… but I will revive her, the very least I could do for the child of light's decedent." Rias said as Setanta went stoic.

"Please give her a day away from her new fate… it sadly is all I can give her after this ordeal." Rias said as chess pieces appeared on a magic glyph.

"Aya Nijima you shall not leave have you're life wasted by a fool." Rias finished as she selected the pieces to revive Aya.

…..

 **Wow second chapter done and on the second day too, this is honestly the fast I've ever done a chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the small fan-service in the chapter and this was before Xenovia joined too! Also Houki did I do any mistakes again if so yell at me.**

 **Kohaku is what I named my character in Fate/Extella and is female also say hi to Nero's decedent, Natalie.**

 **And finally did I rush the relationship between Setanta and Aya cause if I did please tell me I don't really have good pacing, I think, also how was the complete and udder murder of Raynare. Btw Gra means love in Irish but please translate the other Irish words as I'm not translating them, but they fit what Raynare is in my opinion. And remember you can still suggest characters for the harem cannon and from the three option I listed in chapter one. So far the Harem is Setanta, Yuuto and Vali confirmed.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day this has been Blue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Houki: Thanks for the ear pulling and I'll try my hardest on the pacing to make it better. I'm glad you enjoyed Kohaku and Natalie's interactions as I tried to make Natalie act like Nero and start the shipping.**

 **Fun fact, love is one of the strongest emotions in the world; at least to me it is, so Setanta wishing for his girlfriend to be alive and Hina wishing her best-friend was alive as well really helped the summoning. Plus thanks for the positive energy and reviews.**

 **War: You're right it can happen although Issei isn't the Red Dragon Emperor in this fic Vali is. And that's why I would have to find a new Gear for Issei; if you want to help make a new gear for him I'll gladly accept the help.**

… **.**

After Rias revived Aya Setanta and Hina took her back to her house, with Hina pulling out the secret key and unlocked Aya's house and Setanta put Aya down on the couch.

"So what should we tell her when she wakes up?" Hina asked as she sat down on a chair with Setanta putting Aya's head on his lap as he sat down.

"I don't want to tell her that it was a dream, but that's seems to be the best option." Setanta said as he put his head in hands.

"But one thing I know is that it's my fault if I wasn't related to the original Setanta, Aya would have probably been alive and human." Setanta said as he moved one of his hands to touch Aya's cheek.

"Seta, to be honest I think it's actually my fault, if I hadn't made that dumb wish to get Aya a boyfriend with a hero lineage she would have been alive! So I'm sorry for causing Aya's death." Hina said as she got out of her bowed to Setanta.

"But you're not the one who killed her, you might have accidentally made the plan, but you never executed it, it was that Whore that did." Setanta said and Hina was surprised at how mature he was being.

"Well if you say so. But okay mister slow your Irish-self down I don't know what goes on in Ireland but Aya isn't a fast pace girl, she enjoys slow burns and romantic gestures, she'll probably make you a lunch at one point and she'll probably make it extra large too cause you eat a lot." Hina said as she went into the kitchen of Aya's house and got two drinks in hand and set one down for Setanta.

"So let's chat till Aya wakes up." Hina said as she and Setanta started talking to each other with Hina silently cooing at how cute the couple looked.

…..

Meanwhile with Aya she was more or less floating in a black abyss.

"This must be a dream, ouch, nope not a dream." Aya said having tried to pinch herself to force herself awake but it failed.

"Child you do realize that you are here for a reason right?" A teasing male voice said as Aya looked around for where the voice was coming from.

"Okay not a dream, I've just gone insane." Aya said as the disembodied voice started to laugh.

"Now, now child you're not insane and I am near you just need to walk forward." The voice said and Aya mentally said whatever and walked forward.

To say she was surprised to see a white haired teen wearing robs and a cloak with a staff nearby and chained to rock with white chains.

"Greetings child, I am Merlin, can you please help me with these chains I can't get them off as one would expect." The now named Merlin said as Aya nodded and helped him.

"You are truly a kind soul; I guess you do deserve my [Sacred Gear]." Merlin said as Aya was confused.

"What's a [Sacred Gear]? And who are you Merlin?" Aya asked as Merlin laughed a little.

"I shall answer the second then the first. I am Merlin from the story of King Arthur having died in my life and my soul was put into the [Sacred Gear] known as [Flower's Grimoire] it allows you to use all types of magic from any memory held with in your mind. It also was my Grimoire when I was alive. Now [Sacred Gears] are gifts from God to give humans a way of fighting supernatural beings such as Angels, Devils, monsters and Fallen Angels on equal terms. They have vast powers and rankings with some being able to kill God himself." Merlin stated as Aya's face went to pure shock at Merlin's explanation; she also couldn't believe that she was talking to Merlin from King Arthur's time.

"Now there is someone else for you to talk too, but alas, he's asleep and probably won't wake up before you leave. So let us concentrate on summoning [Flower's Grimoire]. Close your eyes and think of a peaceful field of flowers or something calming." Merlin said as Aya slowly did what he said and started and a few minutes later a book fell on Aya's head.

"Ow, what the hell!" Aya said as she picked up the book and looked at it and saw that it had different flowers on the cover and back and the spine had leaves on it and looking inside one could see that each page had different colored flowers and different types as well.

"Ah there's my tome, but it's no longer mine but yours, I do hope you enjoy filling in the pages with different spells." Merlin said as Aya was still very confused but happy that she made her [Sacred Gear] appear.

"It seems our new friend is waking up but as I said before you're going to be gone before he can talk to you." Merlin said as Aya not just noticed that she was a bit see-through.

"Let us talk later child, maybe I could teach you're friends how to use their magic better" Merlin said as he mumbled the last part and waved bye to Aya as she disappeared.

….

"Hey look whose back from dreamland!" Hina said as Aya looked up to see Setanta looking down at her causing a little bit of pink to appear on her face.

"Afternoon Aya." Setanta said softly as he helped Aya sit up.

"I guess I fell asleep on our date huh? Sorry about that Se." Aya said as she bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about it I learned from Hina that I moved a bit too fast for you, I guess I was just excited." Setanta said as Hina laughed a little with Aya joining in as well.

"Even though you did move a bit fast, I did enjoy the date and I thank you for a goo time." Aya said as she quickly pecked Setanta's cheek with a blush on her face.

"Don't worry about it I'll take ya on a date anytime you want." Setanta said as Hina started to drown in the couple's cuteness.

"Well since both of us are here why don't we have dinner together, unless you guys want some alone time?" Hina asked as Aya shook her head.

"No you can stay I have a surplus of food at the moment, I can make pasta, is that okay for you guys?" Aya asked as the other two nodded.

"Okay, call you're parents to tell them that you're staying for dinner" Aya said as she went to go start dinner and left her friends.

…

After a lively dinner that involved Hina teasing Aya and Setanta till Aya was red as a cherry and Setanta was pink like a cherry blossom the two guests left as Aya got ready for bed. And when she closed her eyes she was back at the black void area, this time in her pajamas.

"Oh, welcome back I wasn't expecting you this early." Merlin said as he was sitting down on the ground.

"I didn't I was going to be back at all Merlin." Aya said as she sat down across from Merlin as the mage started to think.

"Understandable, but I am glad as I've something I need to talk to you about. It's about a magic forced used on you." Merlin said as Aya titled her head.

"What magic force, I don't know anyone who can use magic and to be honest when our talk ended I couldn't tell my friend or Boyfriend what happened when we talked earlier." Aya said blushing when she got to the word boyfriend.

"All I know is that it happened very fast and woke me up with a nasty headache." Merlin said as he made a magic sigil appear and started to work on a formula to stuff the magic used to force wake him up.

"I'll probably get more work done by the morning so you should head back and sleep." Merlin said as he poked Aya's forehead and she went to sleep.

…..

Aya woke up in her bed after that and then remembered that today was Monday so she cursed the day. After getting ready for the day she went out and was greeted by Hina.

"Morning Aya, let's get going Seta said he would me us at the gate." Hina said as Aya tiredly nodded and walked with her friend.

"I think the sun's out to kill me. At least that's what it feels like." Aya said as Hina laughed.

"That's what a non-morning person says." Hina said as Aya rolled her eyes.

"Of course, but seriously the sun burns more than usual." Aya said as she shielded her eyes from the sun rays.

"I guess today isn't your day then." Hina said as she went ahead of Aya causing the blonde to sprint to catch up to her.

"Don't leave me Hina. What kind of friend makes them walk alone to school?" Aya asked as Hina giggled.

"Sorry Aya, but I'm pretty sure you want to see Seta so we need to get to school" Hina said teasingly and winked at Aya who started blushing.

"Don't tease me!" Aya said as she tried to fight her blush as Hina started to laugh

…

 **{I am impressed at how civilization progressed beyond what I had originally thought; school is much more accessible then in my time}** Aya was surprised at Merlin's voice suddenly appearing and looked around and saw no one was freaking out.

 **{I'm communicating to your mind child, only you can hear me at the moment.}** Merlin said as Aya let out a relieved sigh that Merlin wasn't going to freak everyone out.

 **{Do also note that you can talk back by thinking, I just wanted to inform you that I'm currently 32% done with analyzing the foreign power/magic. I'm doing more tests on it too pin-point the exact origin, do have a good day by the way Aya.}** Merlin said as he cute the link but not before receiving a thank you from Aya.

"Good morning Aya, how fairs you're day so far?" Natalie asked as she greeted Aya with Kohaku shyly waving hello.

"Aya-san you seem tired are you getting engouh sleep?" Kohaku asked as she noticed that Aya's movements seemed sluggish.

"Maybe, but I'm not positive, I think I'm probably mentally tired." Aya said as she almost fell asleep in the last period class.

"That might be it; I recommend going to the nurse's if you feel tired." Natalie said as offered her hand to Aya.

"You have a free period right now correct, then Kohaku and I shall escort you to the nurse's office." Natalie said as Aya took Natalie's extended hand and the trio went to the nurse's office.

…

Turns out the nurse wasn't there so Aya was forced on to a bed by Natalie, who was a lot stronger then her figure let on, and basically tied Aya up in blackest so she didn't leave. And Aya did fall asleep after like five minutes.

"What the hell is wrong with some of these girls!?" Setanta said as he hid in the nurse's office as a few girls ran by.

"Geez Yuuto was right; the drastic ones are the scariest." Setanta said but soft snores caught his attention and he turned to see who was sleeping and was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Setanta said as he sat down near her bed and moved some of her hair that was covering her face.

"I'll try to slow down on our relationship okay. You honestly are beautifully, I think I'm more lucky then you in that regard." Setanta said as he took her and kissed it lightly.

 **{Interesting, a descendent of the child of light, I never expected to see you outside of a European country.}** Merlin said as Setanta's face went into shock as [Flower's Grimoire] appeared next to Aya.

"So Aya has [Sacred Gears], so who are you I take it you're an ally?" Setanta asked as the grimoire let out a soft glow.

 **{I am Merlin, descendent. May I have you're name?}** Merlin asked as Setanta tried to keep a calm face.

"Setanta Baron, descendent of Cu Chulainn, current wielder of the Gae Bulg. It's nice to meet you Flower Mage." Setanta said as the book kept its soft glow.

 **{I see you do look like him at least in him when he came to visit Arthur and I back then.}** Merlin said as Setanta was surprised that Merlin knew his ancestor.

 **{I wanted to ask you something, do you happen to know what happened to my host, a foreign magic was entered into her body and I wanted to know if you had any idea as to what it was?}** Merlinasked as Setanta tried his best to react.

"Now sorry I don't, but why would you worry about your new host like this. You were said to have been apathetic to most people." Setanta said as the light on the book flickered to show laughing.

 **{I see Arthur in her, I feel like they would have been very good friends if they meet, that, or they would leave a large string of broken-hearts, Altria was quite beautiful.}** Merlin said as the book's light went out as if saying he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Wait Altria, who's that, King Arthur's sister? Setanta asked as the book's light came back.

 **{Yes, of course, Arthur had a sister named Altria.}** Merlin said as Setanta nodded.

"Never knew the King of Knights had a sister, guess she was lost to history." Setanta said as he put his hand on his chin.

 **{Yes, anyway I need to leave now as Aya is going to wake up soon.}** Merlin said as he made the [Sacred Gear] vanish and Aya started to stir.

"Morning Aya, hope you had a nice nap." Setanta said as Aya sat up slowly.

"Yeah, it was nice, I feel better." Aya said slowly and groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good, well class is going to end soon so I guess we should get going." Setanta said as he was about to get up but he remembered something.

"You and I have a free period together next period right, so I'll do this instead." Setanta said as he got into the bed with Aya making the girl blush up a storm.

"Sorry am I moving a bit fast?" Setanta said as Aya shook her head both in a yes and no motion.

"Nothing other then laying next to me, for now at least Se." Aya said as Setanta nodded and closed his eye and went to sleep.

"Geez I wonder if all boys are like you when they have a girlfriend?" Aya said before she started to go back to sleep as well.

…

"So Aya Nijima is apart of your peerage now Rias?" Sona asked as she currently has a small meeting with the other female devil [king].

"Yes she is sadly I know you wanted her, but you wouldn't have been able to revive her anyway." Rias said as she moved a rook piece forward. The two females were playing chess as they talked.

"Really how many pieces did she take up?" Sona asked as she moved a bishop piece and took Rias's knight piece and put it next to the other one.

"She took seven, I have one [pawn] left from her so your three wouldn't even been engouh for her if they were mutations." Rias said as she took one of Sona's pawns.

"Impressive she'll be a strong servant when you need to compete in Rating Games." Sona said as she took Rias's queen.

"Yes, but I allowed her to have one last normal day, it was the least I could do for her." Rias said as she took another one of Sona's pawns.

"Looks like that's game, you left it out in the open." Sona said as she moved her queen to a space and caged in Rias's king with her queen, rook, bishop and knight.

"Oh looks like I lost again." Rias said as she picked up the pieces and helped pack-up the chess board and pieces.

"Anyway I am surprised a little; you have five active servants now." Sona said as Rias nodded and smiled.

"Indeed and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Rias said as she went to the exit.

"Any I'll see you later Sona, maybe we can have a girl's day out next time!" Rias said as she waved bye and left leaving Sona to wonder why she was even friends with Rias.

…

"So you two decided to sleep in the same bed together." Hina said as she had a teasing smile on and Aya blushing looked at the ground while Setanta looked off to the side.

"Yeah sorry I might have moved a little fast." Setanta said as Hina giggled.

Don't worry Aya was the one that let you so it's fine." Hina said as she turned to leave.

"But still you guys are lucky that you woke up by the end of the period, let's get going." Hina said the two nodded and followed her.

"Since the school day is over do you guys want to do anything?" Aya asked as she walked next to Setanta.

"I don't have anything in mind; I'm good with chilling at your house though." Setanta said as he looked at Aya.

"That sound cool you're parents aren't suppose to be back soon so we should hang at your place."Hina said as Aya nodded her head and the trio went off to Aya's house

….

 **So I've decided to put the parameters for the characters so you can see what kind of stats they have, I'll be using the Fate series way of doing them minus NP and luck. Also enjoy three characters as I wanted to wait till Aya became a devil.**

… **..**

 _ **Aya**_

 _ **Str D Agl C End D Mag C**_

 _ **Setanta**_

 _ **Str B Agl B End C Mag D**_

 _ **Hina**_

 _ **Str E Agl C End E Mag A**_

…

 **Not this is the current time and they will improve over time this is what they are starting with and here are the reasons why.**

 **Aya is a newbie devil and has never really received any form of training ever. Merlin gives the girl a magic boost because I'm biased.**

 **Setanta has pretty much trained most of his life. So naturally he would have high stats.**

 **Hina is a shrine maiden and has some massive magic to use and a wide range of spells. She's pretty much a magic nuke.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. But I wonder who the fifth servant that Rias has is because I've only introduced the normal ones that were active in the plot at this time. I'll leave you guys to guess who it is.**

 **Anyway you know do the normal stuff you guys do and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**War: I'm goanna have to dumb down that gear, though use that in a story of your own and for an OC and I would read it. But I think Issei might be an interesting choice from you're PM, that would give Aya four official members, I think I might have to raise the max to ten now, time to get silly.**

 **Houki: What does that second word mean I've never heard of it before? Also thanks for the words on the relationships; I've never been in a relationship that was non-platonic so it's kinda hard making a couple seem natural. Also yeah Setanta meant to be an all around nice guy and protective. Yeah, believe it or not but Hina's personality is based off of two-to-three of my irl friends and for some odd reason I can hear the voice actress Cherami Leigh speaking for her, I think I've gone insane.**

…

"So what exactly do you guys want to do?" Aya asked as she put down three drinks.

"I don't know I was more or less just throwing out options, how bout we watch a movie, your folks got a whole bunch don't they?" Hina asked as Aya nodded and the two girls went to look for a movie.

"Oi, what am I suppose to do." Setanta said as he looked at the girls.

"Don't do anything rash and be a good boy." Aya said as she tilted her head winked and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Fine, but at least let me choose the movie please." Setanta said as Hina waved him off and the Irishman groaned.

"You're a dude so you'd probably pick a lame action movie or something." Hina said as she pulled out a set of movies and started looking through them with Aya.

"Wow you're parents got a lot of old movies." Hina said as Setanta got up and started looking with them.

"Wow there's a lot of English movies." Hina added as she pulled out one of them.

"Well my mom is an American, so naturally she would have some movies from America." Aya said as moved some movies around to look for a good one.

"How 'bout this one, it seems cool." Setanta asked as he held up a movie for the two too see.

"No."

"That one is boring." And the movie was shut-down by the girls.

….

"Tomorrow is the day when Aya meets us." Rias said as she worked on some paperwork for her new servant, mainly some general information for Aya so she wasn't stuck in the dark.

"Bucho what are you working on?" Rias looked up to see Issei standing in-front of her.

"Nothing major Issei, I'm just going over stuff for a new servant so she isn't completely lost." Rias said as Issei grinned though it was turning a bit perverted.

"Perverts are punished." Koneko said as she bopped Issei on the head causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Koneko please don't hurt Issei too much we still need him." Rias said as Koneko shrugged and went to sit down.

"Are you okay Hyodo-san?" Yuuto asked as Issei grumbled and got up off the ground.

"I'm fine pretty boy don't worry." Issei said as he glared slightly at Yuuto.

"So we're getting a new servant Rias, you never told us." Akeno said whining a little as she pouted.

"Well I wanted it to be a secret but I guess I could tell you guys." Rias said before she remembered something.

"Akeno and Yuuto, you two know who it is, but I don't think I've ever told Koneko or Issei yet." Rias said as realization dawned on Yuuto and Akeno.

"Anyway the one joining us will be Aya Nijima; I want you all to treat her with respect." Rias said as Issei grin became perverted.

"Perverts are punished." And Koneko hit Issei into the ground again effectively knocking him out leaving the other four to sigh.

…..

"Jeez, finding a movie is harder then I thought." Hina said as she put back some movies and the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Hina said as she picked it up.

"Nijima residence, Hijiri Hina speaking, may I ask who is calling." Hina asked as she answered the phone.

"Hina, it's May can you put Aya on?" May asked Hina was surprised she called.

"Oh, hold on for a few seconds?" Hina said as she got Aya and handed the girl the phone.

"Hello Aya Nijima speaking." Aya said as she didn't know who was on the line.

"Aya, its Mommy I wanted to call and make sure you are okay." May said as Aya was glad she heard from her mom.

"Yeah I'm fine, I have some friends over and we were looking for a movie to watch." Aya said as she hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"That's fine, the only thing I hope that you do is get a boyfriend, youth only last so long live a little." May said as Aya started to blush slightly, albeit slowly.

"About that, I kinda, got a boyfriend." Aya said as her blush started to increase.

"My daughter won't die alone!" May said as Aya held the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"So how long have you been going out, I think that it's only been a week or two so you guys are still new to dating." May said as she started to tease Aya.

"Here let me talk to her." Setanta said as he took the phone from Aya.

"Hello Miss Nijima it's nice to meet you, I'm Setanta Baron, and I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Setanta said as Aya looked at him having a conversation.

"I'm seventeen, I'm a transfer student from Ireland, no I am not a player, well I have blonde hair and green eyes I'm tall, I like sports, my dog and family and especially your daughter." Setanta said as the other end went silent for a second.

"You're mom wants to talk to you." Setanta said as he handed the phone back to Aya.

"He's a keeper." May said to Aya as she started to blush at what her mother said.

"Anyway I have to go now I'll see next week when I get back." May said and she hung up.

"Your mom's a nice lady; she said she wants to properly meet me when she gets back from her trip." Setanta said as Aya sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"Ugh, it's no use I can't find a movie that we would all like, this turned out to be a bust." Hina said as she flopped onto the loveseat near Setanta and Aya.

"Hey Aya, can I stay over you have a spare guest room right?" Hina asked as Aya nodded her head.

"Yeah and some of your cloths are still here, just call you're parents to ask if it's okay." Aya said as she got up.

"Hey what about me, can't I stay over?" Setanta asked as Hina saw her chance to strike.

"You could, but I'm worried that you'll keep Aya up all night, you seem to have a lot of stamina after all." Hina said grinning at how red and oink Aya's and Setanta's faces were getting.

"HINA!" Aya said as her best friend started to laugh and fall out of her seat.

"I couldn't help myself I'm sorry." Hina said in between laughs and she tried to get her breath back.

"But you don't have any cloths on hand but what you have on, but you only shared a bed for a nap and even though you guys were really cute when I found you." Hina said as she remembered when she found the two in the nurse's office and how Setanta had his arms wrapped around Aya and their legs were intertwined with one another.

"Plus I'm a very heavy sleeper; I wouldn't want to find the hero and his princess bare in the morning after all." Hina said as she started laughing again as Setanta's and Aya's faces were the same shade of red.

…..

"I hate you." Aya said as she and Hina and Setanta were walking to school the following morning, Setanta waited outside of Aya's house for the two.

"Aw thanks, I love you too." Hina said with a giggle as she skipped ahead of the two.

"I can't believe she said that." Aya said as she started to blush again.

"Yeah, I might rush some things but I wouldn't force you to do that with me just yet." Setanta said as he was a little pink.

"Okay let's stop talking about this; I don't really want to be asked if I have a fever at school." Aya said as Setanta looked at her face and saw that it was a little red.

"Got it." Setanta said as the two continued to walk next to each other, holding hands for a little bit.

…

"Rias did you figure out what killed that fallen, it could pose a threat to us after all." Sona asked remembering that Rias mentioned a dead fallen at one point.

"Not at all, all I could think of is someone wanted to kill a fallen or were trying to avenge Aya-chan when she died." Rias said keeping Hina and Setanta a secret so they weren't hounded by Sona for their allegiances.

"I see well if they care about Nijima then they are most likely to be allies then enemies." Sona said as she calmed down a little.

"But the wounds you saw on the fallen were multiple stab wounds, right." Sona asked as Rias nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a new servant to introduce today and must set up for." Rias said as she left the room and saw Yuuto.

"Ah Yuuto can you pass on an order for Issei, tell him to show Aya Nijima to the clubroom and expect two more to come as well." Rias said after seeing Yuuto nod from her first order.

"Two more Bucho, who are you also expecting." to come as well." Rias said after seeing Yuuto nod from her first order.

"Two more Bucho, who are you also expecting." Yuuto asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"Allies for when things get hectic and I won't spoil, it wouldn't be much of a surprise after all." Rias said as she giggled a little and left for her classroom.

…

 **{Aya, I've figured out what the foreign magic was, granted I don't think you would be pleased with the news.}** Merlin said as Aya was surprised at his surprised words.

'Can you please tell me though Merlin, this about my body after all' Aya said to him as she heard Merlin sigh a little.

 **{I understand, now are you nearby anyone?}** Merlin asked as Aya shook her head as no one was around her.

 **{Good, from the information that I learned you have become a devil that is why you felt the sun's rays as harmful.}** Merlin said as Aya went into a minor shock.

'How I thought devils are fake!' Aya thought as Merlin let out a huff.

 **{And I'm viewed as a fake thing as well from a story long ago in a European country.}** Merlin said as Aya remembered that Merlin was very real.

'So I'm a devil, I think not be a religious person helps in this aspect.' Aya thought as Merlin chuckled.

 **{You won't be able to speak anything about God.}** Merlin said as Aya shrugged.

'Well I hope people won't try to kill me.' Aya thought as she started to head for class.

…..

"Hey Nijima-san, I've been told to take you to the clubroom by Bucho." Issei said to Aya as class ended.

"Bucho? I didn't know you were in a club Hyodo-san?" Aya said as she gathered her things.

"Yeah I am and the president of the club told me to take you too her." Issei said as Aya noticed his eyes slowly going down her figure but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder and gripped it.

"And what do you think you're doing ogling Aya." Setanta said in a threatening tone to Issei, who turned around to see who was talking.

"You're Baron!" Issei said with fear in his tone as he unconsciously took a step back.

"Yeah and I'll ask again why are you ogling Aya." Setanta said as Issei started to sweat slightly.

"I didn't mean too, I was just told to escort her and two others to the clubroom!" Issei said as Setanta nodded his head, but luck seemed to be nice too him.

"Really well I don't have plans today so I'm taking up one of the open escorts, Seta want the other one?" Hina said as she came up to the three.

"Sure I don't trust this guy with two girls alone." Setanta said as he stared down at Issei, which wasn't very hard as Issei is shorter then Setanta.

"I think these two girls can handle themselves fine with him, but thanks for being a gentleman Se." Aya said as she looked up at him and he started blushing slightly.

"I'll try to protect you Aya, that's a fact." Setanta said quietly so only Aya would hear it and she laughed a little.

"Anyway if there aren't anymore interrogations can we please go, I don't really want to keep Bucho waiting." Issei said as the trio nodded and Issei let out a relived sigh.

"Okay please follow me." Issei said and lead the three out of the classroom.

…

"Bucho is in here." Issei said as he brought the three to the abandoned school building, that looked new on the inside but not the outside.

"Bucho I'm back." Issei said as he knocked on the door.

"Please come in then." A female voice said as Issei opened the door too the room and inside they went.

"Hello Nijima, Hijiri, and Baron." Rias said as she sat at her desk with some paperwork on it as Akeno put down a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you Akeno, now I'm glad that you two joined Aya-chan, may I call you that." Rias said and received a nod from Aya though the blonde girl although she was little hesitant in answering due to Merlin suddenly dropping off a lot of information.

"Anyway I need to inform you on what happened to you the day of your date." Rias said in a serious tone as Aya gulped and the others in the room were slightly freaking out.

"She had the right to know; after all it's my fault to a degree, a fallen showed up in town and I had no prior knowledge of that fact. So as a mistake on my part you life ended that day, if not for a wish having been made you wouldn't even be breathing, and before you ask you made a wish for you to be turned into a devil that wasn't the wish, the wish was to bring you back to life, a selfish but a very caring one. If you want something to blame please direct it towards me and a certain someone else." Rias said as she took a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

"I see well I only recently figured out what happened, but I don't think you deserve the blame, may I know of the about the person who, you know." Aya said as Rias nodded.

"She's dead when I showed up a spear had pierced her in so many places it's hard to tell which one was the cause of death, but I'm leaning towards to the chest wound that struck her heart." Rias said and looked at Setanta out of the corner of her eye, but no one seemed to notice.

"May I ask as to how you figured out what exactly?" Rias said as Akeno moved Aya, Setanta and Hina to a seat and gave them some tea.

"My being a devil, when the sun hurt and felt like my whole body was asleep, so I had pin and needles." Aya said as Rias nodded her head.

"Understandable, I did some what force you into you're life as a devil, so I take it you accept being a devil in family?" Rias asked as Aya nodded her head.

"Then Aya Nijima I welcome you as a devil." Rias said with a happy smile as she tilted her head and winked.

"I guess, thank you." Aya said as Rias nodded and turned to the other devils.

"Okay everyone please introduce your selves from smallest rank to highest." Rias said as the others nodded.

"Name's Issei Hyodo, I'm a [Pawn] under Rias Gremory" Issei said as he tried to strike a cool pose but was booed by Hina.

"Wonderful too fully introduce myself to you Aya-san, I'm Yuuto Kiba a [Knight] under Rias Gremory." Yuuto said with a polite bow and he received a small round of applause from Hina.

"Koneko Tojo, I'm a [Rook], I'll be in your care, sempai." Koneko said as she was trapped in a hug from Hina, Koneko seemed to enjoy the attention as she snuggled into Hina like a baby cat.

"My, I'm glad we get such a cute new girl. But I'm Akeno Himejima the [Queen] of this group, so don't worry I'll look out for you." Akeno said as she pulled Aya into a hug.

"And I am Rias Gremory the [King] I welcome you too the family. And to the two of you…" Rias said as she looked at Hina, who was still cuddling with Koneko, and Setanta who was trying to get Aya out of Akeno's grip and she sighed at her [Queen's] antics.

"I wanted to ask if you would be allies that we can count on if anything goes down." Rias said as Setanta nodded his and Hina nodded as well before going back to cuddling with Koneko.

"Anyway Aya I wanted to check if you have any [Sacred Gears]." Rias said as Aya nodded.

"I do actually." Aya answered with a smile as Rias took on a face of shock.

"Can I see it please?" Rias asked as Aya nodded her head and summoned [Flower's Grimoire] and it appeared and fell into her hands.

 **{Greeting Gremory, I haven't seen you or any of your family in a long time.}** Merlin said through the book as everyone bar Setanta and Aya stopped what they were doing.

"And you are; you said you had contact with my family long ago." Rias said as she crossed her arms.

 **{I am Merlin, the mage of flowers, and you look like your mother, also I had informed Aya of you and your family so that is why she didn't freak out so much.}** Merlin said as Rias eyes went wide.

"The mage of flowers in a [Sacred Gear] so that's [Flower's Grimoire], which was your spell book." Rias said as she tried to process the information.

"I have a second one but I don't have access to it, Merlin said that he's asleep." Aya said as Rias nodded her head.

 **{It's [Divine Dividing] the gear that houses the [Vanishing Dragon] Albion.}** Merlin said as everyone bar Aya, Issei and Hina were shocked.

"Who's that some fancy western dragon?" Issei said as Aya and Hina nodded.

"For me to have the first ever female wielder of [Divine Dividing]. How am I this lucky?" Rias said she was in shock from surprise.

 **{For now he's asleep, we might be able to wake him from shock but I approve of a version that doesn't hurt my host.}** Merlin said as Rias nodded trying her best to get a grip on things.

"Okay I'll try to go on the peaceful side, maybe meditation will work." Rias said as she realized something.

"I have two dragons on my side an Ice one and a dragon emperor." Rias said as she went back into shock.

….

 **Chapter done! Sorry this one took a while I started something for the fate series but I don't know if I'll ever post as it falls into the category of as Fate/A with the whole thing of two factions fighting each other, but the characters are from Fate/stay, Fate/Extra and Fate/GO. If you guys want to read that tell me and I'll finish/post chapter one of that. Also I made Rias actually take the blame as that never happens in at all it's always, 'yeah a fallen killed you welcome to being a devil' so I actually made her act like an actual heiress that's not a spoiled brat, don't defend her it's true and you know it.**

 **Anyway please do your regular stuff and enjoy your day.**


	5. Chapter 5

As Rias was brainstorming of way to get [Divine Dividing] to awaken peacefully the trio of Aya, Setanta and Hina were talking with the other devils to get to know each other.

"So who wants to go first, I personally think Hyodo-san should start the first round of truth or dare." Hina said as she had suggested the game to the group.

"Okay, let's see, hmm, Nijima-san truth or dare." Issei said as Aya started thinking.

"Hmm, truth." Aya said as Issei started to think of something.

"What's your type?" Issei asked as Aya laughed a little.

"I have multiple types, but I don't really enjoy the bad boy type." Aya said as she started thinking.

"Now on to, Tojo-chan, truth or dare." Aya asked the white haired girl.

"We're done playing this game." Koneko said as she looked at everyone who was playing.

"Okay, so on to asking random questions then." Hina said as Koneko went back to eating cookies.

"Maybe if we do the same way that I got Issei to unlock his, that might work but I wouldn't consider myself lucky enough for that too happen again." Rias said thinking as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Aya I have a question for you, have you ever had your first kiss yet?" And at Akeno's word Rias dropped what she was doing to act her age.

"Tell us, tell us." Rias said as everyone swore they have never seen her move so fast before.

"Umm that's personal so I won't be reviling that just yet." Aya said as Setanta let out a silent chuckle.

"Aw, that a disappointment but I think Issei and Yuuto would be pleased at the thought of being your first kiss." Rias said as Issei blushed and Yuuto was stoic but was a little pink though it wasn't noticeable.

"Also I think that if you just try copying someone you see as strong will help you bring out [Divine Dividing]." Rias said as she sat down next to Aya.

"Ara Rias you're quite thirsty for Aya-chan to get [Divine Dividing] out." Akeno said as everyone blushed a little from her words.

"Akeno please use more clean words, but I want Aya to have all her cards for the future, so if she ever has to fight she'll be ready, but if you do run into trouble please run, I don't want you to be hurt this extends to you as well Issei." Rias said as she looked at Aya and then Issei.

"But I have figured out to train you in Aya, can I call you that?" Rias asked as Aya nodded.

"Good, so due to you having a [Sacred Gear] that's aimed at magic and one that's been more or less confirmed as a wild card, I'll have Akeno train you in the ways of demonic power and have her help you with manipulating it." Rias said as Aya looked to Akeno and didn't see her do anything to what Rias said.

"Don't worry Rias and I have already talked about this." Akeno said as she giggled a little.

"Plus it's apart of my and Akeno's jobs to make sure you know the basics." Rias said as she pats Aya's head.

"So what exactly are Setanta and I supposed to do?" Hina asked as Setanta nodded.

"You're allies; I only really need you to act if I feel worried that we alone can't take it on." Rias said as Hina nodded.

"Bucho you got a letter." Koneko said as she handed the red head a letter, with everyone realizing that they never noticed that Koneko left.

"Thank you Koneko, I should get you a bell as some point." Rias said, though the last part was under her breath.

"Another hunt so soon, I'm starting to wish that I didn't bet with Sona on that chess game." Rias said as she sighed.

"We have a hunt everyone so get ready." Rias said as four devils got up.

"Oh right you wouldn't know this Aya, we hunt devil servants that have either gone rouge or have killed their previous masters." Rias said as she took Aya's hand and helped her up.

"Now I only devils can travel through a magic circle so, you know…" Rias started but Setanta finished.

"So we're pretty much useless for these things."Setanta said as Hina nodded and cue Rias freaking out a little.

"It's okay Gremory Setanta is pretty blunt." Hina said as she waved Rias off.

"Oh, okay. As much as I don't want to take Aya with us she does need to learn about this." Rias said thinking that Aya would rather spend time with her friends then going with her.

"Rias the circle is complete." Akeno said as Rias nodded her head.

"Well that's our cue to leave, shall we?" Rias asked as she held out her hand to Aya.

"Don't make it weird Gremory." Hina said as she laughed a little.

"You're making it look like Aya is selling her soul to a devil, oh wait." Setanta said and Hina started laughing louder and this caused Rias to roll her eyes.

…

After coming out of the teleportation circle Aya stumbled a bit but was helped out by Issei to steady her.

"Going through the first time is a little hard, but it does get better." Issei said as he let go of Aya.

"I see, thank you by the way Hyodo-san." Aya said as she bowed a little.

"It's okay; you know you can call me Issei if you want too." Issei said as Aya laughed a little.

"I'll think about it Hyodo-san." Aya said as she and Issei ran a little to catch up to the others.

"Now Issei I want you to stay back with Aya as you two are still new, also Aya I will be explaining the [Traits] that all servants get when reincarnated by [Evil Pieces]." Rias said as she looked at her two newer servants.

"Bucho, it's in here." Koneko said as she pointed to a large open area of the abandoned mall they were currently in.

"I see thank you Koneko. Akeno, Yuuto please find area to launch a surprise attack on it." Rias said as the two nodded and we off.

"Okay, now you two stay back this could get dangerous." Rias said as she started to walk out into he open.

"Stray Devil Velisto I know you're here." Rias said as Koneko stood beside her as the ground shook a little and something crashed into the ground causing dust to get spewed up.

"What in the world!" Rias said as the first thing she saw was a dead stray devil with a sword sticking out of it.

"What, Bucho, Koneko are you guys okay!" Issei said as he ran up to the two to check over them.

"We're fine Issei; I thank you for the worry though." Rias said as Aya tried to come up to them but was stopped.

"What I want to know is why there are more devils here?" A male voice said.

"Whoever you are do come out." Rias said as Yuuto and Akeno came out of hiding to stand by Rias.

"Look to the dead stray." The voice said as everyone turned to the dead devil, seeing a person in a cloak.

"That sword…what is it?" Rias said as the person pulled it out of the dead devil.

"'Paradis du Lumiere' the holy sword of the saint of the hundred year war herself." The person said made it disappear as Yuuto made a sword of his own appear.

"I wouldn't if I was you, you'll get cut." The male said as he raised his hand and a bunch of swords appeared around him.

"Yuuto stand down, we have no desire to fight you, and we only wish to leave in peace." Rias said as she looked and saw that only Aya wasn't with them, she assumed that she was probably hiding still.

"I see; I'll take my leave then, goodbye then Gremory devil and her servants." The male said as the swords disappeared and started to walk away.

"Do you think I'd let you leave!"

"Yuuto wait!" Yuuto charged at the person and Rias tried to stop him but he was a bit too eager to attack and cut the person is half, but there was no blood.

"I knew the look you were giving me was bad I didn't think you would attack however." The disembodied voice said as Aya let out a shriek.

The group turned to look and see Aya held in a position with a short sword near her neck and another on near her stomach.

"If I was as kill ready as you this one would have been dead by now." The person said as Rias realized why Aya was so quite before.

"So you had a back up plan to capture one of my servants." Rias said as she stepped forward.

"Not capture but rather insurance incase you went on the attack." The male said as Aya turned her head to try and see the person who held her, she new from the voice that it was a male but much wasn't visible as he was wearing a hood that covered his head, but she could make out a silver eye.

"Yeah but you wouldn't kill me, I saw that and can tell that you don't like doing this, do you?" Aya asked as she could tell from the fact that he didn't have the first sword anywhere near her throat at all and the second blade was only on the blunt side.

"Heh, you're very interesting. But from how your hands are shaking you're much more scared then you let on." The male said as Aya's hands were in fact shaking very badly.

"Yeah but I can do this." Aya said as she made [Flower's Grimoire] appear in her hands and held it close to her chest.

"And what can you do with that [Sacred Gear] of yours?" The male asked as he raised an eyebrow, though no one saw it happen.

"This, [Sagitta venti]." Aya said as a large light green magic seal appeared under her and her 'captor' and forced them up and away from each other.

"Someone catch Aya!" Rias said as she saw Aya starting to fall from the height that she had created with her spell but a bright light appeared and blinded the group for a bit.

"I can't believe that worked." Aya said as she was floating in the air thanks to [Divine Dividing] appearing on her back and holding her up.

"Impressive, I wasn't expecting such quick thinking from you. You certainly have my interest." The male said as he was on a different level then the others and looked down.

"I take it that it's positive right Mr.…"

"Nameless, juts call me Nameless for now, no Mr." Nameless said as he turned to leave.

After he left Aya dropped down on to the ground very gracefully and the group ran up to her.

"Aya are you hurt anywhere!?" Rias said as she looked over Aya as Koneko latched on to the blonde female.

"Sempai, I'm glad you're okay." Koneko said as Aya pat her head.

"Ara, ara I wasn't expecting such a bold set of actions from my precious Kohai. I might just fall for you." Akeno said as she had a small blush on and had a flirty smile on.

"That was badass! You looked like you were from a video game!" Issei said in awe as Aya blushed a little from the praise she was receiving.

"Thanks, to be honest it was more Merlin's plan then my own, I just did what I was told." Aya said as she saw Yuuto looking off and to the side.

"Yuuto-Kun what's wrong?" Aya asked as she walked up to him.

"I could have gotten you killed from my rashness." Yuuto said as he looked at Aya with a sad look.

"But I'm alive so it's okay." Aya said as Akeno tapped Rias and pointed to a teleportation circle that she made.

"Thank you Akeno, let's get going everyone." Rias said as she made her way to the circle.

…..

"We're back." Rias said as Hina waved hello.

"Hey, Seta-kun went to go train at his house." Hina said as everyone nodded.

"I see, even though I couldn't give Aya the servant talents speech, I guess I'll do the short version then everyone can go home." Rias said and everyone nodded.

"Okay, so, [Kings] are the master of the servant. [Queens] are the second strongest piece. [Rooks] have high strength and defense. [Knights] are incredibly fast. [Bishops] have high magic. And Finally [Pawns] have the ability to promote into every other piece except [King]. That's all I'll see everyone tomorrow." Rias said and waved bye as everyone started to leave.

…..

"So you were held at knife, dagger, and sword point? Whatever kind of weapon he had." Hina said as Aya was retelling her of her first ever stray hunt.

"Yeah but I knew he wasn't someone to be scared of, he didn't seem to be the type to kill willy-nilly." Aya said as she hummed in thought of who the male was.

"Was he hot?"

"Hina"

"I'm just saying, the bad guys are always hot, well most of the time." The two conversed as they walked in the moonlight.

"I could only see one of his eyes but he did have a silver iris." Aya said as she put her hand to her chin.

"Silver eye, hello tall tan and handsome. I wonder if Seta-kun will accept a harem brother" Hina said as she giggled as Aya face went a little red.

"I have no intention of forming a reverse harem; this isn't an anime after all." Aya said as Hina shook her head.

"Bet you ten-to-one that like, five, six, nine, more guys will fall in love with you." Hina said as Aya sighed at her friend.

"Highly doubt it, although I haven't heard from Merlin ever since I obtained [Divine Dividing]. I hope he's okay." Aya said as Hina nodded.

 **{Well I'm glad I mean something to you.}** Merlin said out loud as Hina's and Aya's eyes went wide a little.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Hina said as she rubbed her head.

 **{I want to check in on how Aya was taking a mid-level spell from my collection. She took it much better then I anticipated I'm very impressed.}** Merlin said as he chuckled a little.

"So what made you go so quite Merlin?" Aya asked as Hina nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you would have been a good conversationalist." Hina said as Merlin answered.

 **{For Hina I'm not at all, I enjoy sitting and watching rather then talking. And I wanted to catch our new friend up since he just woke up, now go on and say hello to your new host and her friend.}** Merlin said as a new voice spoke up.

 **[So Merlin wasn't lying when he said my host was female, I'm very much impressed. Greetings I'm Albion the [Vanishing Dragon] pleasure to meet you Aya Nijima.]** Albion said as Aya nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Albion." Aya said as Hina laughed a little.

"Name's Hina Hijiri Albion." Hina said as she struck a cute pose.

"I don't think he can see you Hina." Aya said as she heard a small chuckle from Albion. 

**[I'll give you this warning real quickly though, males will fight for you as a female dragon aura gives off stronger hormones and pheromones then a male one.]** Albion said as Hina obtained the biggest smile on her face.

"So a reverse harem is inevitable. Yes I'll start looking for date areas." Hina said as she started to run off.

"Hina wait!" Aya said but her friend was too far away.

 **[Damn that girl can cover distance.]**

 **{I've never seen her run that fast.}**

"She only runs that fast when a new K-pop album gets released and she wants to own the physical copy." Was what the two male spirits said and Aya answering where she's seen the level of speed that come from Hina.

….

After Aya got home she made a quick meal and went to bed, only to wake up in a large field.

"Where exactly am I." Aya said as she got up off the ground and looked around.

"I'd say somewhere from Albion's life, I've never went to wide open fields, only flower gardens." Aya turned around to see Merlin standing there as he leaned on his staff.

 **[Dragons enjoy open areas, they make great battlegrounds.]** Albion said as he crashed down in front of the two and looked at Aya.

 **[You look like King Arthur.]** Albion said as Aya felt embarrassed.

"I do not! I'm a female not a male." Aya said as she glared slightly at the dragon.

 **[King Arthur wasn't a man, he was a woman. Who told you that she was a man?]** Albion said as he didn't see Merlin trying to stop him from talking.

"What, Merlin is this true!?" Aya asked as Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes King Arthur was in fact a female named Altria." Merlin said as he was expecting Aya to be yelling but.

"Girl power, Take that historians you were fooled into believing King… Queen Altria was male." Aya said as she jumped up.

"She's happy, she's happy if Altria's gender would have caused this much of a happy reaction I wouldn't have suggested hiding it." Merlin said as he crouched down.

 **[Hiding the gender of the king that almost killed me, such a failure on you part Merlin.]** Albion said as Merlin looked up and glared at the dragon.

"Don't you have stupid training to do with Aya?" Merlin said as he looked back at Aya.

 **[Indeed I do, Aya lets get to it I will have no weak host.]** Albion said as Aya turned around to meet Merlin and another white haired male.

"I take it you're Albion." Aya said as she made a [Sacred Gear] of hers appear.

 **[Correct and good job activating [Divine Dividing]. Now, on to lesson one!]** Albion said as he charged at Aya starting lesson on of many.

….

 **Chapter done and sorry this took a while to, I got caught up with stuff, research, going out with family and fighting writers block, it a bitch.**

 **Anyway meet Shirou/nameless and as you saw he has a special sword from a woman I have respect for. That's actually why I took longer, researching holy and demonic swords and giving them abilities is hard. But Nameless is meant to be a 'light' version of Yuuto, he'll mainly have holy swords and use them. He also has [Sword Birth] and [Blade Blacksmith] plus some other nifty swords that I won't make mention of so you guys have something to look forward to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice please read Author's notes**

…

"Ah!" Aya squeaked as she dodged a punch that shattered the wall next to her and she started running from Albion, again.

 **[Quit dodging, you'll never learn how to fight it you flee like a coward.]** Albion said as pulled back his hand from where the wall inside Aya's mind used to be as the girl was cowering a bit.

"Like Hell! Take it easy on me! I have nothing to counter a damn dragon in human form!" Aya said as she ducked when Albion launched a roundhouse kick at her.

 **[Easy doesn't exist in a dragon's vocabulary, we are a race and beings of power. Don't like it blame God for giving you my [Sacred Gear].]** Albion said as he tried to stomp on Aya but she rolled out of the way and used a spell to push herself away from Albion.

"If anything her stamina and speed will increase ten-fold from this." Merlin sighed as he watched his host run from one of the sprits.

"Though using her magic in desperate situations will increase her reserves for longer fights." Merlin said absently as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

 **[Hmm, you nicked me; well I'll be, impressive Aya Nijima.]** Albion said as he sent a smirk to Aya and she started hating the form Albion took.

"Okay so I'm positive you don't have human form so how the hell did you choose one so attractive!" Aya said as she dodged another punch and started running again.

 **[I used you're memories on boys, I used this one character from a show you watched and used on of the male protagonists.]** Albion said as he noticed his hand was stuck in another wall and he just flexed his hand and broke the wall.

"Merlin please save me! Be a knight like the ones that you spent so much time around!" Aya said as started running towards Merlin who looked up from his thinking.

"So sorry but I'm not the man to be saving girls." Merlin said as he smiled at Aya.

"Oh God!" Aya sprang up from her sleep as she looked around franticly seeing that she was back in her bedroom she let out a relived sigh, and then held her head pain from her earlier words.

 **{Well you survived at the very least. Albion go easy on the poor girl, she can't be a five star warrior at day one.}** Merlin said as he sighed.

 **[She might be a girl but she is still my host, I will not have one that's weak.]** Albion said as Aya got up and started to brush her hair.

"So you two leave or go to sleep so you don't see me change." Aya said as she told the two males to pretty much leave or sleep.

….

"Aya good morning; what's up?" Hina said as she came into the house with Setanta following behind her.

"Morning Aya. Sorry for barging in." Setanta said as he waved to Aya who was making breakfast and some lunches for the three of them.

"Morning Hina, Se. Take a seat, I was just finishing up." Aya said as she started untying the apron she wore.

"Yay! Aya's food is always the best!" Hina said in a sing-song voice as she took her normal seat next to Aya as the blonde girl put down a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"There's a lot of food here, guess you were expecting me." Setanta said as he started digging in to his food.

"Don't eat too fast." Aya said as she poked Setanta and he slowed down a little.

"So how was your night Aya?" Hina asked as she took a sip of tea.

"Fine, Albion tried to train me but I kept running." Aya said as Hina nodded.

"Makes sense, I wouldn't want to fight a dragon or have one as a sparing partner, wait…" Hina started but started thinking and snapped her fingers and opened her eyes as she closed them before.

"Let's see if I can teach you some martial arts, with how you have Merlin's gear I think a combo of magic and quick hits would work best rather then a guns blazing style." Hina said as Aya nodded.

 **{I didn't think of trying to see if both gears could work together. I think this would work wonderfully, what do you think Albion?}** Merlin spoke up as the trio stopped eating a bit to see what the dragon says.

 **[It seems to work on paper, I'll think on it if I can get proof that it works.]** Albion said as everyone seemed to expect that out of him.

"I personally think a magic monk is cool; Also hello Albion nice to meet you." Hina said as she sipped some tea.

 **[These people take meeting an all powerful dragon like it's the weather.]** Albion said and scoffed.

"Dragons don't play that much into Japanese myths except for Yamata-no-Orochi and I'm not sure on Irish mythos but I don't think anything goes on there for dragons." Hina said as she went back to eating.

…..

"Ah Aya, wait up one moment." Aya turned around to see Rias walking up to her.

"Ah Rias-sempai, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Aya asked as she bowed a little.

"I wanted to tell you that we'll be meeting up tonight, the other devil king and I have been informed to hunt the fallen angels that had you killed, apparently someone informed a leader of the fallen about what has happened." Rias said as she walked in step with Aya.

"Really, that's odd. But do you think I'll be okay fighting, I only just became a devil and I'm still getting used to my new body and powers." Aya said as Rias smiled.

"Don't worry we aren't going to fight them right away. We need to first find their base and we can really only do that in the day as they seem to be more active at night. So we won't be doing anything that puts anyone in danger." Rias said as she stopped moving.

"Well I'll see you after school, and enjoy having lunch with Baron and Hijiri." Aya waved bye as Rias walked into the student council room.

…

After lunch and school Aya, Hina and Setanta all went to the clubroom to get orders for the operation.

"So as you know we have a group of fallen angels to deal with and currently we don't know where they are." Rias said as flipped a board and wrote on it.

"Where did Bucho get the board from?" Issei said as everyone shrugged at his question.

"I grabbed it from the faculty office here." Rias said as she put the marker cap back on and turned to her [peerage].

"These are the groups we'll go in, I'll stay here incase anything is sent from the underworld." Rias said as everyone nodded.

"I wish you all luck in the endeavor." Rias said and everyone started to leave.

….

"Now let's see you died at the fountain so maybe that would be a good place to start. Or maybe we can check the area around it as they might have been dumb and left a clue." Hina said as she and Aya walked towards the fountain area.

"Greetings Hina and Aya, may I ask what the two of you are doing? Are you enjoying the sun or simple having a girl's day?" The two girls turned to see Natalie walking up to them.

"Ah Natalie, we're just hanging out and looking for places that Seta-kun and Aya can go on dates." Hina said as she lied through her teeth easily.

"I see, I see, well I shall leave that too you. I was really only killing my curiosity as Setanta is typically with you two so I was interested in why he wasn't present." Natalie said as she and Hina started to get caught up in a conversation.

"Hmm." Aya hummed as she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

 **{Time to be a reckless female hero.}** Merlin said to Aya as she nodded her head and walked off.

As Aya walked around she found herself in a back ally and felt a blade near her neck.

"You're a reckless girl aren't you?" A male voice said as Aya remembered that it belonged to Nameless.

"I don't know why you're holding a blade to my neck, we've already confirmed that you don't like killing without purpose." Aya said as she turned to see the male who looked much younger then she originally thought.

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean you can't trust me not to do it though." Nameless said Aya laughed a little.

"What! A devil shouldn't laugh at someone who can end her life with one messy swing!" Nameless said as Aya continued to laugh.

"When you pout you look kinda cute." Aya started to laugh even harder as Nameless' face went bright red and he pulled up the hood of his jacket to cover his face.

"So what's your real name, Nameless is a work name right?" Aya asked as Nameless answered.

"No I'm nameless to a t; call me Nanashi if you have too." Nameless said completely straight.

"That's so sad. Why would your parents not name you?" Aya said as she covered her mouth.

"Never had them, they dropped me off at an orphanage with out even a birth certificate or anything. Guys they didn't want a kid." Nameless said as he felt something wrap around his body.

"I'm sorry, I know that I have nothing to do with what happened to you but no one should go through something like that." Aya said as she was pushed off by Nameless.

"What kind of devil are you! Devils are greedy, evil and dishonest and everything bad! You have no right to say those words like you're human!" Nameless said as Aya looked at him.

"Just because I'm a devil doesn't mean that I can't be nice you know! And who's too say I've always been a devil!" Aya said a little mad.

"Because Devils are bad, they don't care about anyone but them selves!"

"What is with that black and white attitude, everyone can be nice and you shouldn't just label a species due to stuff written down by people who probably never met a devil before!"

"Like hell! If everyone can be nice then where was the person who would adopt a child un-wanted by his parents and not have to live in an orphanage before the kid left and lived on his own for a decade huh?!" Nameless said as Aya didn't have a counter.

"But is you want to prove to me that you're a kid person then give me a name, give me something that no one has ever given me." Nameless said leaving Aya stunned.

"You want me to name you?" Aya said as Nameless sighed.

"No I want you to kill me." Nameless said as Aya wanted to hit him from the sarcasm.

"You can't just spring something like this on someone! Can I have at least sometime before I have to come up with one; I still need to learn about you so I can choose a name that fits you." Aya said as Nameless eyes went wide.

"You're actually going to do it?" Nameless said shocked as Aya nodded.

"I don't see a reason not to try, if you don't like the first name I choose then I'll try again, I think everyone needs a name." Aya said as she smiled.

"Oh I should get going, I have a nest of Fallen to help find." Aya said as she left but not before waving goodbye.

"She actually wants to name me, she's still really interesting. Aya Nijima, a devil who wants to name me." Nameless said as he started to walk away from where Aya ran off too, holding his chest as his heart beat hastened.

….

"You talked to him! And he didn't try to kill you?!" Hina said as she and Aya were sitting at a café and taking a break and Aya informed her of what she experienced with Nameless.

"Yeah and he wanted me to name him to prove that I was kind." Aya said as Hina gasped.

"Name him?! Hold on this is something big, do you think he might like you like love like. But you've only met twice, one when you were a captive but not and now when you had an argument with each other that oddly happened." Hina said as Aya agreed with her on the odd argument.

"Yeah that popped out of nowhere, I think he's just grew up think that devils were bad." Aya said as she remembered something.

"My mom's back this Friday." Hina choked on her drink that she took a sip of and started coughing.

"How are we going to explain what happened to me?!" Aya said as Hina coughed more but she calmed herself.

"You make it sound like you died….Oh. Let me reword that sentence. You make it sound like you got pregnant and I know you're not as Seta-kun would be missing an important body part." Hina said as Aya blushed from embarrassment and anger.

"Please no harming my boyfriend." Aya said as Hina sighed.

"So now on to getting Nameless a name; let's start picking ones that sound good." Hina said as she pulled out a notepad and pencil from her bag but stopped as she looked outside.

"Hina I know that face, that's the face you make when you see some person that is related to Christianity." Aya said as she turned around to see what caused Hina's face and saw a blonde girl helping a young boy with a cut on his leg and Issei was near by watching over her and the kid.

"She's helping a kid with a cut and she has a [Sacred Gear]; Merlin do you know what it is?" Aya asked the magician and he answered her.

 **{[Twilight Healing]. That's what it seems to be as she has two silver bands around her fingers, wedding bands, my she must have wanted to be a bride when she was a child.}** Merlin said as Aya nodded and got up and Hina paid for the bill.

"So this is where you are Hyodo-san." Aya said as she and Hina came up to the too, Issei for his part blushed a little, while the female look curious.

"Are you two friends with Issei-san if so it's so nice to meet you. I'm Asia Argento, oh; you can't understand me can you." Asia started out strong but fell sad.

"I understand you and I think Hina does as well." Aya said as Hina nodded and Asia's face turned back to cheer.

"Can I talk to Hyodo-san please? I needed to tell him something." Aya asked as she got the okay from Asia who went to talking to Hina who had a slightly strained smile on.

"You do know that she's a nun right." Aya said and got a nod from Issei.

"Yeah, but I think she's harmless. She doesn't seem to be the type to manipulate people, she's way too nice." Issei said as Aya started thinking.

"So where are you staying Asia, we can take you there so you aren't alone." Hina asked as she more or less wanted Asia away from her.

"I'm staying at the local church so if we can head there I'll be at my residence." Asia said as bells in Hina and Aya's heads went off.

"I see, well Hina can you take Asia there, Hyodo-san and I need to go tell someone something." Aya said as Issei looked confused while Hina nodded.

"Of course, come along now Asia-san, can I call you A-chan you can call me Hina-chan in return." Hina said as she led Asia to the church.

…

"They're stationed at the abandoned church; I looked over that at first." Rias said as she wrote something down.

"They also have a nun who has a healing [Sacred Gear]. She's harmless though and has no combat experience." Aya said as Rias nodded.

"I see. Thank you for the information Aya." Rias said as Issei sat on the side.

"Are we going to kill her?" Issei asked as Rias shook her head.

"If anything I want her on our side, [Twilight Healing] is very rare and only shows up every twenty years." Rias said as Issei nodded glad they weren't killing an innocent.

"Hina is taking her to the church, but she might be able to convince her to join us and say that the fallen are evil for killing me." Aya said as a nock was heard and someone opened the door.

"Yuuto and I are back. We didn't find anything." Setanata said as Yuuto waved and Aya waved to the two males.

"That's alright. Aya, Hina and Issei were able to learn where the fallen are based and we might be getting an ally or new member for the [Peerage]." Rias said as Yuuto nodded and Setanta sat next to Aya, this made Issei a little jealous.

"Good job you two; I should thank Hina when she gets back." Setanta said as Aya laughed a little.

"I'm back with a holy maiden!" Hina said as she opened the door and stepped in with Asia in tow.

"H-hello, I'm Asia Argento. I am in your care." Asia said as she looked around nervously, Issei and Aya waved to her.

"Well it looks like we have a fight to go win. Attention to my adorable [Pawns] that unholy church full fallen is an enemy base." Rias said as Akeno and Koneko reappeared from teleporting.

"Setanta Baron, Hina Hijiri, I ask you to assist us in this fight seeing as you two have reasons to fight and kill the fallen. As do we for what they have done to a member of our family." Rias said as everyone nodded.

"It's my job to guard this country of the rising sun." Talismans floated around Hina as she said her words.

"I'll show them why you don't piss off a mad dog." Setanta had a malicious smirk on as he cracked his knuckles.

"My, my, they'll take as much punishment till I'm through with them." Akeno covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"They won't be recognizable when I'm done with them." Koneko crossed her arms and had anger in her eyes.

"My sword will sever them from this world." Yuuto said as a sword appeared and had it embedded itself into the ground in front of him.

"Not before I put em on ice pretty boy." Issei had a cold icy air surrounding him.

"I think it's only fair that the final blow goes to me." Aya smiled as a few flower petals were floating around her.

"Well I happily give this order to act my precious family. Let us show these fools who they angered were the wrong family." Rias laughed as everyone let out a loud yes.

… **.**

 **I'm alive! My god has it been long since I uploaded something! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. But so sorry I wasn't really uploading any chapters as school started up and I've been concentrating on that as it's my senior year and then I'm either taking a year off or going to college, save me please. But I hope you like the twist I put in with nameless and now on to naming him, pick your favorite name from any game, anime or manga and note I do have some reserve names incase no one come up with one. But leave a review, follow the story if you like it and want to keep up to date on when I upload a chapter and if you want to learn of any new stories I post follow me and read some other stories of mine. Anyway have a great time where ever you guys are and have a good day/night Blue out!**


End file.
